


Five Seconds

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only five seconds to make a decision, Hermione has to choose between serving her lover's father or a merciless death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Interhouse Fest 2011. Huge thanks to both the mods and my beta.

"You've got five seconds, Mudblood. You're not getting any longer. Make a decision.

"Five."

Hermione's brain was so confused and addled that she didn't have a clue what decision to make. She only had five seconds, and so many things had happened over the last few months that she didn't have a clue what to say. How could she possibly choose between death or becoming Acario's slave? She didn't want to die; especially not when she was pretty sure she might have just fallen in love with someone, but at the same time, the thought of serving the father of the man she loved was devastating.

Acario Nott was a cruel, hard man. He had no mercy, not even for Theodore, his own son. Hermione didn't really stand a chance, especially not when Acario had made sure Theodore was _held up_ while he issued this ultimatum to her.

Acario had recently found out that his only son was not who he thought he was. Theodore managed to play the cruel, calculated Death Eater in front of others so very well, but he'd slipped up, been too eager, and kissed her where he shouldn't have, Unbeknown to him, right in front of his father. Hermione hadn't known then, either, but she certainly knew now.

She wanted to cry out and ask what had happened to him, but there wasn't time, and she doubted she'd get an answer out of Acario anyway. She chanced a look at the men before her; Acario was the nearest to her, showing nothing but contempt on his face. Draco Malfoy stood to the right, and she despised him even more in this moment. He was supposed to be Theodore's best friend, he should support him, but there he stood, glaring at her. He obviously thought this to be all her fault. On the left was Antonin Dolohov, and she knew from experience that he wasn't a man to be messed with, either.

"Four."

Another second passed, and thoughts went through Hermione's head at million miles a second. She was sure that if Acario hadn't seen them kissing, Draco would have shopped them sooner or later. She knew they were on thin ice with him, for he'd had to cover for them on more than one occasion. Theodore had been too trusting, and had believed his best friend would follow him down the path of righteousness, but Draco wasn't interested. He condemned their relationship and took it out on her whenever he got the chance, since he couldn't properly display his anger to Theodore.

Hermione had lived in fear for months, the only sanctuary being when she was with Theodore. And even then, the first few weeks when he had to keep up his act were fear inducing. Though eventually he'd shown her his true colours, when he just couldn't hide any longer. They were around each other all the time, and he usually got to abandon his mask when alone, but with Hermione, he just couldn't do that anymore.

Although extremely surprised, Hermione had also been really relieved, and as she grew to know the actual Theodore (after deciding it wasn't some cruel trick), she fell in love with him. It had taken time, and they'd both had their parts to play, but it had happened. She hadn't wanted it to, because as much as Theodore was actually a nice person, he was still a Death Eater, and one who had to act as though he hated her and tortured her on a regular basis.

"Three."

Hermione knew that Theodore had been planning to get them both out of here, and then take her to Harry or the Order. They both knew something like that would take lots of planning though, and wouldn't have happened for a good few weeks yet. Everything they did took careful planning, because if they slipped up, as they obviously had done, death was a certain possibility. Even Theodore wasn't an exception to that.

Of course it'd only been a pipe dream, for she didn't believe Theodore would really defect from the Death Eaters. It was obvious he wanted a ticket out of there, and she was his only hope, but she didn't believe he could go through with it. As horrible and guilty as she felt for thinking it, he was a bit of a coward. There had been many times he could have stood up to his father or other Death Eaters, and told them he fancied beating her in private or some other such lie, but he never did.

Every single time he caved and did what they asked of him, no matter how brutal it was. Still, she loved him, possibly even more because he was put in such an impossible situation. Who knows how she'd react if it was the other way around? How does one choose between their parents and friends, everything you've ever known, or the person you hardly know but love anyway? She'd like to think she wouldn't cave so easily, but really you can never say until you're in that situation.

In spite of everything that had happened, and the horrible things they'd made him do to her, they'd managed to maintain some resemblance of a relationship. It was odd and strange, and she didn't know how it would work if they ever got out of here, but then that didn't seem very likely right now. There was no use worrying about things that were probably never going to come to pass.

"Two."

Never before had so many thoughts gone through Hermione's head in such quick succession, which was really rather strange considering the knowledge she possessed and her curious nature. Now it seemed as if every thought possible and every memory of Theodore she had was coming to her. She was remembering silly things like him sneaking down to the dungeons to bring her food, the way he cared for her after he'd been forced to torture her, and the cheeky little glances she was sure only she noticed.

Every smile, every laugh, every tear, every angry word, all of it was at the forefront of Hermione's mind, and it was helping her to make her decision. She knew that if she didn't respond soon, Acario would finish her outright, but this was a tough decision, and yet she was now finding the answer coming so easily. With so many happy memories, from before her capture and afterwards, it didn't seem right to just ditch them all.

She was Hermione Granger, after all, and she wasn't going to give up. If becoming Acario's slave was what had to happen for the time being, then so be it. Theodore had a plan, and it might take a little longer to put into place, especially with his father's watchful eye, and the anxiety he would feel after this incident, but she had to believe it would happen. Maybe this would be the straw that would make Theodore braver. Maybe this would be the push that would make him understand what a terrible situation they were in. 

And if it didn't, she'd have to come up with a plan of her own. She was the brightest witch of her age, she had the best marks in nearly every subject andshe mastered spells and charms long before anyone else did. If there was one thing she could do, it was get them out of here, with Theodore's help or without it. It might be more difficult, but she would spend as long as she lived fighting against Acario and the Death Eaters.

Closing her eyes and taking a millisecond of a breath, she opened her mouth to speak, just as Acario did, but curiously, someone spoke at the same time as him. Someone whose voice she recognised.

"One."

"I don't think so, father."

"Theodore!" she called out, never having been happier to see him. She couldn't really move, for they had her tied to the floor on her knees in front of them, but she showed her delight and relief in her face. The fact that he appeared to have left his cowardice behind was even more of a factor for her happiness.

"Quiet," Draco hissed at her, and she glared at him.

"I thought you were otherwise engaged, son," Acario said haughtily. "May I ask what happened to the woman you were seeing?"

_Woman? What woman?_ Hermione knew Theodore wouldn't cheat on her, but rather that Acario had set him up.

"Let's just say she's not quite my type." Theodore smirked at Hermione, his hands casually in his pockets as though this were just any other normal social occasion. "What's going on here, might I ask? I don't quite remember giving you permission to take my slave."

Acario narrowed his eyes. "Your secret is out, son. I saw you kissing the little whore. I know you're in love with her."

"Well father, firstly, I would like to point out that such an accusation is just not true. The kiss you saw was nothing more than to humiliate her, to make her understand that I control her. And secondly, you _still_ do not have my permission to take my slave." He walked towards his father, commanding a presence that he'd never been able to before. It was in his voice as he spoke, and the way he held himself, even in the darkness in his eyes as he stared at his father. It sent a shiver through Hermione. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. "In fact, it sounded as though you were issuing her an ultimatum. Death, or _your_ slave. Correct?"

Acario reluctantly nodded.

"You were the one who gave her to me, father, and you know very well you do not have any such permission to take her from me. That power lies with the Dark Lord, and He alone." Theodore took out his wand and undid Hermione's bindings. "Up," he commanded her, and she readily obeyed. "Do you wish to take this matter to the Dark Lord, father? I am quite willing to, though considering his displeasure with you at the moment..."

"No," Acario said frostily. "But make note of this, boy. I am watching you, and carefully. You put one foot wrong and I'll—"

Theodore arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure. Come, Mudblood. We need to finish off our training from last night."

Hermione practically skipped out of the room as she followed behind him, only barely managing to keep a satisfied smile off her lips, and loving the faces of the three men who only moments ago had been about to kill her. Theodore's cool, cold, calculated exterior lasted only until they were safely back in his quarters, whereby he cast the usual spells and charms to make sure their world could not be invaded.

"What decision were you about to make?" asked Theodore, turning to face her. He still had that tone of command in his voice, but the look in his eyes had changed. There was worry there. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs, feeling unusually embarrassed. "Hmm?"

"I was going to submit to your father," Hermione admitted. "But only so our plans could still be set in motion. So I could still be with you."

Theodore smiled. "Good. Knowing that you're not ready to die quite yet is indeed a relief. I will not leave you alone again. It was my fault; I thought you would be safe in the kitchens. We're going to have to be extra careful from now on, and any duties you are required to perform where I cannot attend I will send someone to keep watch over you."

"Thank you." Feeling free once more, Hermione ran to Theodore and hugged him, cherishing his embrace. Only moments earlier she had believed her fate to be in the hands of his father, and Theodore's cowardice to be at an all time high. Never would she doubt him again. 

"You're welcome, though there's no need to thank me. Where once you were merely my ticket out of here, you are now the love of my life, and I cannot let anything happen to you. I feel it is time to admit that I don't believe I could cope without you." Hermione was surprised; he was never usually so honest and open, even with her. His father had taught him to hide his feelings.

"Perhaps we should have a countdown of our own," Hermione suggested, running her fingers across his chest. Right now she wanted nothing more than love and reassurance, a connection, something to make her feel safe. 

"A countdown of our own?" Theodore asked, a little confused. She nodded. "But what would we be counting down to?"

Hermione's left hand strayed towards his privates, and she ran a cheeky finger or two over them as her right hand caressed his chest. "I'm sure we can think of something."

Theodore smirked, understanding her meaning. "I'm sure we can," he said, picking her up in his arms and taking her over to the bed. She flopped down onto it lazily, and opened her arms to embrace him, realising that if it weren't for these precious few moments, she'd have gone insane a long time ago.


End file.
